Membrane valves are known in which closure is obtained by a tape including an opening and capable of moving in its own plane. This type of valve has the advantage of enabling the fluid flow passage to be fully opened, as with a slide valve, but in a more compact configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. US-A-3 828 816 describes a valve of this type in which closure sealing is obtained by the pressure difference existing between the two sides of the closure member.
However, in many applications, the resulting sealing is inadequate.
The object of the present invention is to provide a tape type valve including an effective sealing system while retaining a high degree of compactness.